El tigre (Spider Man)
by May 16 writer
Summary: This is who I am. This is my curse. Who am I? I'm El tigre! Character change made
1. Chapter 1

"Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody told you this was a happy tale, If somebody told you I was just an average, ordinary guy, not a care in the world. Somebody lied. But it wasn't always like this, it all started with a girl..."

We see a thirteen year old girl with blue hair riding on a bus.

"Frida Suarez, the woman I've loved since before I even liked girls."

A guy sits next to Frida and they smile at each other. His name is Carlito.

"I'd like to say that's me sitting next to her. Aw! Heck, I'd even take the fat idiot behind them."

"Hey! Stop the bus!"

A thirteen year old boy with curly brown hair is running after the bus.

"That's me."

"Stop the bus! Please!"

"Catch a cab Rivera!" The fat boy shouted.

"Stop!"

"Stop the bus!" Frida said to the driver. "He's been chasing us since Woodhaven Bolivard."

The bus stopped. Manny quickly caught his breath and got on.

"Thank you! Sorry I'm late!" Manny said.

"What a geek!" A student said.

"You're so lame Rivera!" Another said.

One kid tripped him. Everyone laughed at him and threw trash at him.

"Hey! Lay off!" Frida said helping him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

The bus pulled up at a science lab. Everyone gathered up in a group as the teacher gave out instructions. Another car pulled up, inside was Dr. Chipolte and his son Davi.

"Hey Davi." Manny said.

"Hey."

"Davi, you forgot your bag." Dr. Chipolte said.

"Oh thanks." Davi said. "Manny, this is my father."

"Hi I've heard a lot about you." Dr. Chipolte said shaking his hand.

"Get honor to meet you sir." Manny said.

"Davi tells me you're quite the science wiz, you know I'm something of a scientist myself."

"I read all your research. You're working on a serum made from the DNA of deceased warriors."

"And you understood it?"

"Hey! Let's go!" Vice Principle Chakal said.

"Glad to meet you sir." Manny said catching up to the group. "He's not so bad."

"Yeah, if you're not a genius. I think he wants to adopt you."

They went into the lab. It was filled with all sorts of computers, mechanics, and genetic material. There was a case filled with different objects.

"Over here." The guide said. "Scientist are working on mystical items said to infuse anyone who wears them with great power."

"Cool!" Carlito said tracing out to grab one.

"Hey! Don't touch!"

"This is incredible." Manny said. He pulled out his camera and started to take pictures. "Did you know that this lab has the largest collection of mystical items?"

"Manny, why would that interest me?" Davi said.

Carlito pushed Manny to the ground and laughed.

"Leave him alone." Davi said.

"Or what? Your dad will sue me!"

The students continued to look at the exhibits. Well some of them did. Others just talked and gossiped. As for Manny, his main focus was on Frida.

"Ya gonna talk to her now?" Davi said.

"Oh no! I can't!"

"Come on. If it weren't for me she wouldn't have been your first kiss."

"We were ten years old and it was done through truth or dare."

"Still it worked, didn't it?"

"Class move along." The guide said. "So far there are fifteen chemically designed mystical objects."

"There's fourteen." Frida said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"One's missing."

"Mmm...must have been misplaced. Class if you see a belt lying around do not be alarmed, it is harmless but don't touch it! It is designed to attach itself to the first person it comes in contact with."

But Manny barely heard the message. He just kept taking more pictures of the lab.

"Hey can I take your picture for the school news paper?" Manny asked Frida.

"Sure. Yeah."

"Great!"

"Where do you want me?"

"Over here."

She made a pose.

"Don't make me look ugly."

"That's impossible." He took a few shots. "Perfect."

He took few more pictures.

"Is that good?"

"Great!"

"Frida come on." Her friend called.

She left to join her friends. Manny smiled shyly, then something shiny caught his eye. Lying in a corner somewhere was a belt with a sliver buckle. A T was engraved on the buckle. He bent over and looked at it. Suddenly the belt sprung up and attached itself to Manny's waist.

"Hey! What the?"

He grabbed the belt and tried to pull it off but it wouldn't come off. He tugged and pulled but it was no use, it was stuck to him like glue.

"Aw man! If they catch me wearing this I am in so much trouble."

For the rest of the trip he tried his best to keep the belt hidden. After that he raced home while trying to think of a way to hide it from his parents.

"And The Lord said: Let there be light." Rodolfo said screwing in a lightbulb. "And voila! There is light."

"Just don't fall on your butt." Maria said.

"I'm already on my butt Maria. I can't believe they laid me off."

"Oh Rodolfo, you'll get another job."

"Let's look in the paper and see... Wanted ads. Computer salesman, computer engineer, computer analyst! I'm too old for computers and besides, I have a family to provide for."

"I love you, and Manny loves you." She said smiling. "You're the most responsible man I've ever known. We've been down and out before but somehow we survive."

Manny came running through the house and bolted upstairs.

"Hi sweetie. You're just in time for dinner."

"Sorry Mom, I'm not hungry." He said.

"You okay?" Rodolfo said.

"I don't feel well, I'm gonna sleep."

He went into his room and tried to get his belt off. He felt hot and sweaty, his heartbeat increased. Then he passed out on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere else in a lab, Dr. Chipolte was working on a serum that was supposed to make a person strong and powerful if it is infused. However the serum was mixed with blood from deceased villians and it was highly unstable.

"Sir I don't know if we should do this?" His assistant warned. "The last few people we experimented on went insane, some of them have even died."

"Don't be a coward! All scientist take risks!" Chipolte said. "Now suit me up."

He was strapped up and the serum was injected into his body. The meter began to pick up while Chipolte started to shake like mad. For a moment the meter went dead.

"Dr. Chipolte!" His assistant gasped.

Suddenly the meter went up and Dr. Chipolte jumped up and strangled him to death while laughing wickedly.

...

The next morning Manny woke up feeling a lot better. The belt was still stuck on him, he took off his pants and the belt just stuck itself to his underpants.

"Well this thing isn't going anywhere."

He stood up and looked in the mirror. He had developed upper body strength and muscles.

"Weird."

"Manny?" Maria said knocking on his door.

"Yeah."

"Are you alright?"

"Uh...yeah I'm fine."

"Are you feeling better? Any change?"

"Change? Yeah, big change."

"Well hurry up or you'll be late."

He got dressed and packed his bag. When Manny put his pants on the belt moved from his underwear to his pants. He skipped downstairs and jumped from the rail.

"Goodness me." Maria cried.

"I thought you were sick." Rodolfo said.

"I got better."

Manny grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"Hey Michaelangelo, don't forget! We're painting the kitchen right after school. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure thing Dad."

He went outside and hurried to school. He saw Frida waiting for her friend to pick her up. Manny decided to use this time to ask her out but he wanted to practice first.

"Hi Frida, hey Frida, we've known each other since we were six and I was wondering if you want to do something fun."

Then her friend came and she left with her.

"Or not."

That's when he saw the bus drive past him. As usual Manny chased after it with people shooting insults. Meanwhile at Davi's house, he had found his father unconscious.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up!" He said.

"Davi? Ugh!"

"Dad, what happened?"

"I don't remember."

"Dr. Chipolte!" His secretary said. "You're assistant is dead."

"What?"

"He's been murdered and the glider and death suit have been stolen."

At school Manny was eating lunch while gazing at Frida as usual. But then he sensed that she was about hurt herself. She slipped on a puddle, thinking fast he caught her and her lunch.

"Wow! Great reflexes. Thanks."

"No problem."

She looked at him in the eyes.

"You have brown eyes. I never noticed."

Manny smiled shyly and blushed. He could barely speak to the girl.

"Well, see ya."

Manny sat back down to eat. That's when he noticed his fork was stuck to his hand. There was sticky string from his wrist. As he tried to remove it he accidentally caught some of it on a tray and flung it on Carlito. Manny quickly ran away with an angry Carlito following him. He had just gotten to his locker when he sensed a fist coming toward him. He dodged it quickly.

"You think you're pretty funny, don't you freak?" Carlito said.

"Carlito! Let it go! It was an accident." Frida said.

"My fist breaking his teeth is gonna be the accident!"

"I don't wanna fight you, Carlito." Manny said.

"I wouldn't wanna fight me either."

A crowd gathered to watch. Carlito swung for a punch but Manny easily dodged it.

"Help him, Davi!" Frida said.

Carlito tried to ram Manny and he jumped and flipped out of the way.

"Which one?" Davi asked.

Carlito kept trying to punch him but Manny just cleverly avoided each one. Finally he caught him by the fist and pushed him aganist the wall. Everyone looked at him wideyed and amazed.

"Manny, that was amazing!" Davi said.

Manny quickly left school and ran into an alley somewhere. He looked at the belt, he started to feel around it looking for something. He spun the buckle and all of sudden he grew claws, fangs, and his eyes turned green. He stared at his claws then at the wall he was aganist. He began to climb up it really quick. He could hardly believe what was happening. When he reached the top he began to jump from roof to roof.

"Whoo-hoo!"

He looked at his hands and remembered the sticky stuff.

"Go! Fly! Shazam!"

Nothing. Then he launched it out but this time it was a stronger substance, it was almost like a chain. He launched on to the edge of a building and gripprd it tight.

"Tally ho." He said nervously.

He jumped off and tried to swing. It was strong enough to hold him but he needed to work on his landing skills. This proven after swinging into a billboard. His buckle was accidentally clicked and he lost his claws and fangs and his eyes were brown again. When it got late he finally came home when he got back he realized he forgot to help his dad with the painting. Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by screaming which was heard next door.

"You can't keep working this late!" He heard a woman scream.

"I have a job! We need money!" He heard a man shout.

"I know but I barely see you and so do the girls!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just too busy at the bugle!"

"Too busy to see your family?"

"Guys please don't fight." He heard Frida say.

"What do you want me to do? Stop working, leave the girls in a shelter somewhere, while we live off the streets!"

"No! I...I just want to see my husband!"

Manny went to take out the trash just as Frida left for some air.

"Were you listening to that?" She asked.

"No...well I tried not to."

"I guess you can always hear us."

"Everybody shouts."

"Your parents don't."

"Oh! They can scream."

They laughed.

"Your parents always seemed so happy to me."

"They were until we lost our life savings and Dad started working twenty-four seven."

"Listen about Carlito, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"I know. You're too sweet and kind to hurt anyone."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's just happy you didn't give him a black eye before graduation." She said. "So where are you going after you graduate?"

"I wanna move to the city and hopefully get a job. Maybe a photographer."

"My dad works at the bugle. He can get you a job."

"I don't know. I think your dad doesn't like me."

"My dad doesn't like all boys."

"Well once I get through college I wanna be an artist."

"Oh yeah. You used to draw a lot when we were little. I remember how you used to beg me to let you draw me."

"Well...I had already done Mom and Dad, I just wanted to draw something new." He said nervously. "You know that offer still stands."

"I'll have to think about it."

"What about you?"

"I'm headed for the city too. I wanna..."

"What?"

"No."

"Come on, try me."

"I wanna sing."

"Really? Oh that's perfect! I've heard you sing. You're great! I cried like a baby when you sang in the talent show."

"Manny, that was first grade."

"Well... Even so."

Just then Carlito pulled up in a new car.

"I gotta go." She said.

Manny looked at the car and a thought came into his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Manny looked through the newspaper for a fast way to make money. Then he found an add for an armature wrestling match. 3000$ for the winner, however a costume was needed. First Manny practiced with his new powers and abilities, once he had fully mastered them he put his art skills to work by designing a costume. He went through a number of ideas. Finally he was able to pull something together.

"Something's bothering him." Rodolfo said. "Maybe he's too embarrassed to tell me, or I'm too embarrassed to ask him. I don't know, I just don't know anymore."

"Hey, I'm going to the library." Manny said.

"Wait! I'll drive you there."

"I'll take the train."

"No, I need the excerise."

...

"Thanks for the ride Dad." Manny said.

"Now wait a minute, we need to talk."

"We can talk later."

"No we need to talk now."

"Why now?"

"Because we haven't talked in a long time." He said. "Your mother and I don't even know you anymore. You shirk your chores, your always doing weird experiments in your room, you're starting fights."

"I did not start that fight."

"But you sure as hell finished it. Manny you're changing. I know, I went through exactly the same thing when I was your age."

"No. Not exactly."

"Look, that Carlito probably deserved what happened, but just because you can beat him up doesn't mean you should." He said. "Just remember, with great power comes great responsibility. "

"Dad! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"I know you're getting older-"

"Then stop treating me like a child!"

Rodolfo sighed.

"I'll pick you up at 10."

...

The guy Manny was supposed to wrestle was a large and bulky man. He had severely injured everyone who had challenged him.

"Next!" Said the lady at the front desk. She looked at Manny and gave him a look of pity. "There's no featherweight division here, small fry. Next!"

"No. No, sign me up."

"Okay. You understand the NYWL is not responsible for any injury you may and probably will sustain while participating in the said event and you are indeed participating of your own free will?"

"Yes."

"Down the hall to the ramp. May God be with ya."

He made his way toward the arena. Everyone hissed and booed at him. A lot of them were thugs and crooks. Manny swallowed hard but still kept his courage. The announcer approached him.

"And now!" He shouted. "The next challenger will be... What's your name, kid?"

"The human tiger."

"The human tiger? That's the best you got?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that sucks. Hey you're Mexican, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay so you get a Spanish name."

"What?"

"The next challenger will be, the terrifying, the deadly, the amazing El tigre!"

"My name is the human tiger."

"I don't care, get out there!"

He was shoved into the arena. He quickly lost his confidence when a cage was lowered and locked.

"Hey listen!" Manny said. "There must be some mistake! I didn't sign up for the cage match! Hey! Unlock the thing! Take the chain off!"

"Hey freakshow!" The wrestler shouted. "I got you for three minutes."

He charged at him. Manny jumped out of the way and clung to the bars of the cage.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Staying away from you!" Manny said. "That's a cute outfit, did your husband give it to you?"

Manny dropped down and started to kick him in the face. The wrestler knocked him to the ground but Manny responded by kicking him in the gutt a few times, then he gave him one last kick in the jaw that knocked him out cold.

"The winner! El tigre!" The announcer shouted.

After the show he went to get paid but he only got a hundred dollars.

"A hundred? The add said three thousand."

"For three minutes. You pinned him for two."

"I need that money."

"I missed the part where that's my problem."

Manny stomped out of his office. Suddenly a mugger came into the office and started robbing him.

"Stop that guy!"

But Manny just let the thief run past him.

"He stole my money! You could've taken that guy apart! Now he's gonna get away with my money!"

"I missed the part where that's my problem." Manny said.

Manny waited for his father to pick him up. Then he spotted a group of people surrounding the area. An ambulance pulled up. Curious, he went to investigate. As he got a better look at the victim he was horrified to see that it was Rodolfo.

"Dad?!" He gasped.

"Get back!" A policeman said.

"What happened?"

"A carjacker shot him! Get back!"

"That's my father!"

Manny ran to his father's side. Rodolfo looked at him weakly.

"Manny."

"I'm here, Dad."

"Manny, promise me something."

"Sure, anything."

"Promise me you'll be a good boy and do the right thing."

"I promise!"

Then Rodolfo let out his last breath as he slowly died.

"Dad? Dad! No! Please! Dad!"

Manny burst into tears.

"We got the shooter!" A cop said. "He's headed south."

Manny's grief turned to anger. He changed into his wrestling costume and spun his belt. He followed the police cars while jumping from the roofs. Then he swung into the Wearhouse where the mugger had feld to. He carefully and quietly slipped in.

"Who's there?" The thief asked.

Manny lowered himself down and roared as grabbed him by his throat. His angry, green eyes pierced the thug's soul.

"Don't hurt me! Just give me a chance!"

"What about my father? Did you give him a chance? Did you? Answer me!"

He got a better look at him in the light. To his horror it was the thief he let get away. Manny thought he would die right there. The mugger grabbed his gun and pointed it to his head but he slipped and fell out the window. Manny quickly left before the police could catch him. He took off his costume, spun his belt backwards, and came home to his heartbroken mother. Where they spent the whole night sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

The funeral was a sad one. As usual everyone wore black. Davi and Frida attended to be with Manny. He and his mother were the last ones to leave. Graduation came two weeks later.

"Manny! I am so proud of you." Maria said.

"Thanks Mom."

"Manny, great news." Davi said. "My Dad's got a place we can stay at."

"Great!"

"Congratulations." Dr. Chipolte said.

"Thanks Dad." Davi said.

"Manny, the science award. That's terrific!" Dr. Chipolte said.

"Yeah."

"I know this has been a difficult time for you but I want you to try to enjoy this day." He said. "You're like a brother to Davi, and that makes you family. And if you ever need anything just give me a call."

All the students cheered as they celebrated and during this time Frida was finally breaking up with her boyfriend. Which happened to be witnessed by Davi. When Manny got home he sat in his room and thought of his father.

"I missed him a lot today." Manny said.

"I know. I missed him too." Maria said. "But he was here and he loved you. He always knew that you were meant for great things."

She went to cook dinner. Manny thought about his father's advice and the promise he had made. He would always do the right thing and he knew just how. He grabbed his notebook and began to make a few a modifications to his costume. When he was done he was surprised to discover that it became connected to the belt. Everytime he spun it he would get his powers and his costume would go on.

...

"Hurry up!"

The local department store was getting robbed. The clerk fearfully gave his money to the thieves. But just as they were leaving something swung down, caught them, and returned the money. A similar pattern went on whenever there was crime. People were so interested that interviews were held to the witnesses.

"He just swung in and stopped them."

"This is not a man! My brother saw him building a nest in the Lincoln Center fountain." A man said.

"I think he's a human." A woman said. "They think he's a man. Could be a woman."

"He looks more like a kid to me."

"Hey, Bobby!" A cop said. "Get a load of this!"

Two thugs who were robbing a jewelry store were tied up. Another crime the was stopped was a young woman being gunned down by a mugger.

"Don't move lady!"

Then he was punched and the purse returned with a note that said: Courtsey of El tigre.

"Guy with claws and a tail?" A girl said. "Sounds hot."

"He's some kind of freaky wackadoo." A man said.

"He stinks! And I don't like him!" A thug said.

"Who is El tigre?" Emiliano read. "He's a criminal! That's what he is! Why is he on the front page?"

"Mr. Suarez!" His secretary said. "You're wife is on the phone."

"I'll call her later."

"Mr. Suarez." An employee said. "We've sold sixty copies about him."

"Really? Fine! But can we get a better picture?"

"We can try but we only get glimpses."

"What? Is he camera shy? Put out an add on the front page. Cash money for who can get me a good picture of this weirdo."

...

A few days later Manny saw Frida leaving a restaurant.

"Hey Frida!"

"Buzz off!"

"It's me Manny."

"Hi. What are you doing around here?"

"I'm begging for a job. How about you?"

"I'm headed to an audition."

"An audition? You're singing now?"

"Yeah. I work steady, in fact I just got off a job."

"That's great!"

"Hey, counter girl!" A guy from the diner called. "Drawers were short! Next time that happens it comes out of your paycheck!"

She tried to ignore him.

"Excuse me! Miss Suarez! I'm talking to you! Hey!"

"Okay! I got it!" She screamed. "Some dream."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." Manny said.

"Don't tell Davi."

"Don't tell Davi?"

"We're going out. Didn't he tell you?"

"Oh right."

"He'd probably think I'm scum."

"No! You have a job."

"Well I better go."

"Okay, and I promise I won't tell him."

He watched her leave.

"The love of my life in the arms of my best friend." He sighed. "Wow! That stings!"

As Manny continued to look for a job he eventually answered that add. Every time he fought crime he had his camera planted somewhere.

"Cheese!"

Once he had all them taken he turned them into the daily bugle.

"They're crap!" Emiliano said. "Crap! Crap! Mega crap! I'll give you 200."

"That seems pretty low." Manny said.

"Then take them somewhere else."

Manny got up to leave.

"Wait! Okay, 300."

"I would like a job sir."

"A job? I don't know...Hey! Wait a minute, aren't you that kid who's always ogling at my daughter?"

"Well I...I wouldn't say ogling."

"But you're always looking at her."

"Um, sir I promise I don't have any inappropriate thoughts."

"Alright you got the job. But careful about what you say about my daughter and I'll do more than fire you."

"Yes sir."


	5. Chapter 5

It was the annual unity fair. Everyone in town was gathered up and celebrating the festival. Manny was getting shots for the paper, he saw Davi and Frida standing on a balcony with the board members from Dr. Chipolte's company. People were saying that they were cutting Dr. Chipolte off the program.

"Why didn't you wear the black dress?" Davi asked.

"I don't know. I liked the red dress better. Manny said I looked beautiful in it." Frida said.

"Just, I wanted to impress my father. He loves black."

"We'll maybe he'll be impressed no matter what. You think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're beautiful."

He leaned in to kiss her but Frida turned away. She looked down at Manny and smiled. He smiled back and took her picture. Davi went to talk to the board members.

"Hi Davi."

"Hi, have you seen my father around?"

"Well, I'm not sure if he's coming."

Suddenly something came flying toward them very fast. Everyone watched it in silence. At first they thought it was part of the fair but they were wrong. Horribly wrong.

"What the hell is that?" Davi asked.

It was a metal glider, flying at super speed. Riding on it was a sickly pale man with yellow eyes and rotten teeth. He was dressed like some kind of general and he looked like a zombie. He fired a bomb at the balcony causing to balcony to crumble. Frida was tossed on the edge.

"Oh my God! Davi!" She screamed.

"Frida!" Davi said.

Manny darted into an alley and spun his buckle. The zombie man flew back up and laughed wickedly.

"Out am I?"

He threw another bomb which killed the board members. A piece of concrete fell on Davi knocking him out. The Zombie hovered over to Frida and smiled wickedly at her with his rotten teeth.

"Hello, my dear."

"It's El tigre!" A woman cried.

Manny let out a roar and knocked the zombie off the glider. The glider flew into balloon and the helium from it blew a pole downward straight for a little boy.

"Come on move kid!" Manny said.

"Somebody help him!" The mother screamed.

Manny swung down, grabbed the kid out of the way, and handed him to his mother. The zombie got to his feet and glared at the police surrounding him.

"Hold it right there!" A cop said.

"I surrender!" He said sarcastically.

"Oh boy." Manny said.

"Hold it right there!"

He punched and threw the cops out of his way. Manny ran in for a punch but he stopped him.

"Impressive!" He said shoving him into a wall.

He hopped on his glider and flew after Manny, trying to shoot him. Manny ran for his life then pulled himself to safety. Suddenly he heard a scream. Frida was at the very edge of the falling balcony holding on for dear life.

"Frida!"

"Help!" She cried. "Someone please help me!"

He swung toward the balcony but was mashed against a window by the zombie man. He smashed Manny's face repeatedly but the boy quickly turned around and punched him. Thinking fast he plunged his claws into the glider causing it to go haywire. He jumped off and watched as his advisory flew off defeated.

"We'll meet again, El tigre!"

Frida was flipped over the edge and started falling toward the ground.

"Hold on Frida!" Manny said. He dove after her and reached for her. He caught her in his arms and fired a chain to hoist them up. The crowd cheered as the two swung away. Frida clung to him fearfully with her eyes tightly closed.

"Don't worry Frida. I'd never let anything happen to you, believe me." He reassured.

She opened her eyes and was amazed by the sights.

"You..You know my name?"

Manny started to sweat. He quickly thought of an excuse.

"Well, I...I...I heard someone call it out."

They landed on a roof top somewhere.

"Well it beats taking the subway."

They looked over and saw they had interrupted a young couple in the middle of a moment.

"Don't mind us." Manny said. "She just needs to use the elevator."

He turned to leave.

"Wait." Frida said. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am."

"I do?"

"El tigre." He jumped off and swung away. "Whoo-Hoo!"

...

"Incredible?" Davi said as he talked to Frida on the phone. "What do you mean he was incredible? No. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. And what do you mean incredible?"

She hung up.

"How is she?" Manny asked.

"She's alright. She's just a little rattled. Look, Manny I know should've told you about us. But you should know I'm crazy about her and you never made a move."

"You're right." Manny said. "I didn't."

"I'm gonna get some rest."

"I'm gonna stay up for awhile."

"What was that thing?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, somebody has to stop it."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Chipolte woke up to the sound of wicked laughter.

"Somebody there?" He asked.

"Somebody!"

"Who said that?"

"Don't play the innocent with me! You've known all along!"

"Where are you?"

"Follow the cold shiver running down your spine."

He looked around for something.

"I'm right here, you moron!"

It led him to a mirror, his reflection looked at him with crazy eyes. (Keep in mind this is just a hallucination.)

"I don't understand." He said.

"Did you think it was a coincidence?" His reflection said. "So many good things all happening for you. For you, Chipolte."

"What do you want?"

"To say what you won't. To do what you can't, to remove those in your way."

He looked at the newspaper.

"The board members?" He said. "You killed them?"

"We killed them!"

"We?"

"Remember? Your little accident in the laboratory."

"The serum made from deceased warriors!" He gasped.

"Bingo!"

...

"El tigre, and General Chapuza." Emiliano said. "General Chapuza, you like that? These weirdos gotta have a name."

"Sir." Manny said. "El tigre wasn't attacking the city he was trying to save it. That's slander."

"It is not! I resent that. Slander is spoken, in print it's libel."

"You don't trust anyone that's your problem."

"I trust my barber."

"Do you even care that he saved your daughter's life?"

"What! Frida was in that mess?!"

"Yes. Says so right here."

"Let me see that." He read the paper and looked at the picture. "Great! First money problems, now I gotta worry about my daughter hanging around that creep."

"She would have died if he hadn't saved her."

"What are you? His lawyer? Get out of here! Let him sue me. Get rich like a normal person."

General Chapuza came bursting through the office. He grabbed Emiliano by the throat.

"Suarez! You slime! Who takes the pictures of El tigre?" He demanded.

"I don't know who he is! His stuff comes in the mail!"

"You're lying!"

"Set him down tough guy." El tigre lowered himself down.

"Speak of the devil!" Chapuza said.

"You freaks! I'm calling the police." Emiliano said.

"Hey kiddo let Mom and Dad talk for a minute will ya?" Manny said.

"Sleep!" Chapuza said.

He sprayed a mist in Manny's face. He coughed and passed out. Chapuza grabbed him and flew away.

"Wake up!" He said an hour later. "No. You're not dead. Not yet! Just paralyzed."

Manny woke up on a building.

"You and I are'nt so different."

"I'm not like you." Manny said. "You're a murder."

"Well, to each his own. I chose my path and you chose the way of the hero." He said. "And they found you amusing, but inspite of everything you've done for them. Eventually they will hate you, why bother?"

"Because it's right."

"Is that the truth? I could squash you like a bug right now! But I'm offering you a choice, join me. Imagine what we could accomplish together, what we could create. Or we could destroy, cause the deaths of countless innocents in selfish battle... Again and again and again, until we're both dead! Is that what you want?"

He got on his glider.

"Think about it hero!"

Just as General Chapuza had predicted, soon the newspaper began writing that El tigre was a criminal. Soon he was wanted by the police. Manny didn't know what to do except to keep helping people.

"Hey! It's me again." He called when he saw Frida.

"Hey."

"How was your audition?"

"How did you know?"

"The hot line. Your mom told my mom, told me."

"So you just came by?"

"I was in the neighborhood. Needed to see a friendly face." Manny said. "I took two buses and a cab to get in the neighborhood. So how'd it go?"

"They said I needed singing lessons."

"We'll let my buy you a cheeseburger, the sky's the limit."

"I'd like a cheeseburger. But I'm going out to dinner with Davi." Frida said. "You should come with us."

"No thanks."

"Okay, I better run tiger."

It started to rain, Manny watched as she left. Two thugs saw her and began to follow her. Sensing danger, he spun his belt and climbed from the roofs while keeping a close eye on them. Frida noticed she was being followed and tried to run. Two more thieves showed up. They made weird faces and grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!"

She kicked them off but they were too strong. Then a roar was heard and a sticky substance pulled all four them away from her. Manny dropped down and fought each of them one by one. Once he took care of the last one he realized he wasn't wearing his mask. He quickly ran away.

"Wait!" Frida called.

Manny hung himself upside down with his mask on.

"You have a knack for getting into trouble." He said.

"You have a knack for saving my life." Frida said. "I think I have a superhero stalker."

"I was in the neighborhood."

"You are amazing."

"Some people don't think so."

"But you are."

"Nice to have a fan."

"Do I get to say thank you this time?"

She placed her hands on his face.

""Wait." He whispered.

She gently placed her lips over his in a gentle kiss. The kiss soon went from sweet to passionate. Manny felt his body purr as he enjoyed every moment of that kiss. Finally they parted and he left. Both sighed contently over that moment.


	7. Chapter 7

A fire had been started at an apartment. Firemen were getting people out of there as quick as possible.

"I have to get in there!" A woman said. "My baby's in there! Let me go!"

"The building is about to collapse." A fireman said.

"Somebody save my baby!"

"Look!"

El tigre swung toward the group of people.

"Save my baby! Please!"

He went through the window. Leaving the mother to worry. There was a huge explosion of fire and Manny jumped out carrying a small buddle.

"It's okay. You're baby's fine."

He handed her the buddle with the crying baby inside.

"God bless you, bless you." She said gratefully.

Then there was a scream.

"Oh my God! There's somebody still up there!"

Manny went back into the burning building.

"Where are you?"

He saw a cloaked figure. He ran to help the person but when he got close, the figure revealed itself to be General Chapuza. He punched Manny while cackling.

"You're practically predictable! Like a moth to a flame." He said. "What about my generous offer? Are you in or out?"

"It's you who's out Chapuza." Manny said. "Out of your mind!"

"Wrong answer!"

He threw a bomb at him. Which turned into slicers.

"Oh great!" Manny said.

Manny barely avoided those. One of them managed to cut his wrist. Manny gave Chapuza a kick which knocked him back. General Chapuza stood up and saw that El tigre was gone.

"No one rejects me!"

Soon after that Chapuza as Dr. Chipolte made his way to Davi and Manny's apartment. It was Thanksgiving, and Manny, Frida, Davi, were planning a dinner with Maria.

"Frida, will you stop goofing around?" Davi said.

"Davi relax."

"He's here."

Maria opened the door.

"Maria, I'm sorry I'm late." He said. "Work was murder. I picked up fruit cake."

"Thank you Dr. Chipolte."

"We're so glad you came." Davi said.

"Who is this lovely young lady?" Dr. Chipolte asked.

"Dad, this is Frida."

"Nice to meet you sir." Frida said.

"Well, Davi you didn't exaggerate she is quite a beauty."

"Happy Thanksgiving sir."

"Now where's Manny?" Maria said. "He better remember that cranberry sauce."

Manny swung back to his room, there was a loud thud when he landed.

"Is that him?" Davi said.

They went upstairs. Manny quickly jumped to the ceiling and watched as they entered his room.

"Nobody's here." Maria said.

"A bit of a slob isn't he?" Dr. Chipolte said.

"All brilliant men are." Maria said.

They began to leave his room. Dr. Chipolte was the last one out. Manny nervously looked at his bleeding cut. A small drop of blood fell on the floor. Chipolte sensed the small noise and looked at it. Manny quickly used this as a distraction to leave. He came through the front door an hour later.

"Hey everyone." He said. "Sorry I'm late. It's a jungle out there. I had to beat an old woman with a stick to get these cranberries."

They sat down to eat. They were about to dig in when Maria noticed his cut.

"Why Manny, you're bleeding."

"Oh yeah, I stepped off a curb and got clipped by one of those bike messages."

"Well let me see. Oh my goodness." She gasped. "That looks awful."

"No. It's nothing."

"I'll get the first aid kit."

Dr. Chipolte eyed the cut suspiciously.

"How did you say that happened?"

"A bike messenger knocked me over."

But Dr. Chipolte put two and two together.

"If you'll excuse, I have to be going."

He got up and left.

"Dad wait!" Davi said following him outside. "Dad, what are you doing? I planned this whole thing so you could finally meet Frida."

"I've got to go."

"This girl is really important to me."

"Davi please. Look at her! You think a girl like that likes you because of your personality?"

"What are you saying?"

"You're mother was beautiful too. They're all beautiful until they come snarling after your trust funds like a pack ravening wolves!"

"You're wrong about her Dad."

"A word to the not so wise about your little girlfriend! Do what you need to do with her, and broom her fast!"

He walked off. The argument was heard by Frida and the Riveras.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Davi!" Frida said sarcastically.

"You heard?"

"Everyone heard that creep!"

"Hey, that creep! Is my father, alright. If I'm lucky I'll become half of what he is! So just keep your mouth shut about stuff you don't understand!"

"Davi!" Maria scolded.

"I'm sorry Maria." Frida said as she left.

...

"El tigre is all but invincible." The crazy voice said. "But Rivera, we can destroy him!"

"I can't!" Dr. Chipolte said.

"Betrayal must not be countenanced! Rivera must be educated."

"What do I do?"

"Instruct him in the way of loss and pain! Make him suffer. Make him wish he were dead."

"Yes."

"And then grant his wish!"

"But how?"

"The cunning warrior attacks neither body or mind."

"Tell me how!"

"The heart Chipolte! First we attack his heart!"

One night as Maria was getting ready for bed she heard a strange noise.

"Hello? Someone there?" She said. "Manny?"

General Chapuza burst into her bedroom laughing wickedly.

"Honey! I'm home!" He laughed.

Maria screamed and fell into a terrible shock. The poor woman was rushed to the hospital. When Manny heard about it ran down there as soon as possible. Maria was crying out in pain.

"Mom! Is she alright?! What happened?!"

"Get him out of here!" The doctor said.

"What happened?!"

"Those eyes!" She cried. "Those horrible yellow eyes!"

Manny was horrified by what she said.

"He knows who I am." He gasped.

Manny didn't leave his mother for a minute. He was too scared that Chapuza would come back and finish the job. After a few days Frida came to visit.

"Is she gonna be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's been sleeping all day. Thanks for coming."

"Of course."

She sat by a window and stared into for awhile. The sun was shining perfectly on her face and there were flowers growing by the window that served as a perfect back ground. Manny quickly grabbed a sheet a paper and began drawing. Frida didn't notice him until he was done.

"What's that?" Frida asked.

"Just a drawing." He answered.

"Of what?"

"The most beautiful thing God ever made."

"Let me see."

"I...I don't know."

But she had already looked at it.

"You drew this?" She gasped.

"I always wanted to draw you. You like it?"

"It's beautiful. You are a wonderful artist."

"Thanks. So how are you and Davi?"

"He called me. I haven't called him back. The fact is, I'm in love with somebody else."

"You are?"

"At least I think I am."

"Would I know his name, this guy?"

"You'll think I'm a stupid little girl with a crush."

"Trust me."

"It's funny. He's saved my life twice and I've never seen his face."

"Oh, him." Manny chuckled.

"You're laughing at me."

"No, I understand he's extremely cool." Manny said. "You know I'm his unofficial photographer."

"Has he ever mentioned me?"

"Yeah."

"What'd he say?"

"I said... I mean he asked me what I thought you."

"And what did you say?"

"I said the great thing about Frida is when you look in her eyes and when she's looking back in yours, Everything is not normal." He said gazing into her blue eyes. "Because you feel stronger and weaker at the same time. You feel excited and at the same time terrified, the truth is you don't know what you feel except you know what kind of man you want to be. As if you've reached the unreachable and you weren't ready for it."

"You said that?"

"Well something like that."

The two of them didn't know it but Maria was awake and had heard every word. They continued to look into each other's eyes. She took his hand and they shared a smile. Then Davi came in. He was hurt by what he had seen.


	8. Chapter 8

Davi came home that night upset over what he had happened today.

"What is it, son?" Dr. Chipolte asked.

"You were right about Frida. She's in love with Manny."

"Rivera?"

"Yeah."

"And how does he feel about her?"

"He's loved her since the fourth grade. He acts like he doesn't but there's no one Manny cares for more."

"So if anything ever happened to her?"

"He'd die of a brokenheart."

"Interesting. Davi, I haven't always been there for you. Have I?"

"You're a busy man."

"That's no excuse. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

...

Frida yawned as she slipped on her pink dressing gown and slippers.

"Do you want some tea?" Carmela asked.

"Yeah Mom."

She poured Frida a cup and they sipped it. Frida was exhausted from work and decided to have a cup of tea before going to bed.

"So how was Maria?" Carmela asked.

"She's fine." Frida said drinking it. She smiled as she thought of someone.

"I know that look. Who is he?"

"Who?"

"The boy you're in love with."

"Davi."

"No. You don't make that look when you think of him."

"Well he's-"

"Oh that Rivera!" Emiliano said. "He's never around when I need him! That boy is irresponsible and unreliable!"

"You're wrong Dad! Manny is kind and caring, he's so wonderful." Frida sighed.

"I still say he's a strange young man."

"You don't know the half of it!" General Chapuza said flying through the window.

"Oh my heavens!" Carmela gasped.

"You again!" Emiliano shouted. "Get out my house!"

"Heads up!" He pulled out a bomb.

"Mom! Dad! Run!" Frida said.

They ran to the door but Chapuza threw the smoke bomb. All three of them passed out from the gas. Chapuza approached Frida and grinned at her.

"Miss Suarez, I believe you and I have a date!" He said. "Don't worry Emiliano, I'll be back, I'm expecting a phone call."

He grabbed the unconscious Frida and flew away while laughing wickedly.

"She's mine now, El tigre!"

"No!" Manny said waking up. "Don't hurt her!"

"Manny?" Maria said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare."

"Go home, dear. You look awful."

"I don't like to leave you here."

"I'm safe here."

"Can I get you anything?"

"You do too much, you're not Superman you know."

Manny laughed. If only she new how funny that really was.

"A smile. Finally, I haven't seen one of those on your face since Frida was here."

"Hey, you were supposed to be asleep."

"You know you were about six years old when Frida's family moved next door. When she got out of the car and you saw her for the very first time. You grabbed me and said, Mommy, Mommy, is that an angel?"

"Gee, did I say that?"

"You sure did."

"She doesn't really know who I am."

"Because you won't let her, you're so mysterious all the time. Tell me, would it be so dangerous to tell Frida how much you care for her? Everyone else knows."

That's when it hit him. Everyone knows, including Chapuza.

"I'll be right back."

He grabbed a phone and dialed a number.

"Come on, pick up." But he got the voice message. "Frida. It's Manny, you there? I'm just calling to check up on you and please call me back. Alright, and don't go up any dark alleys."

Someone answered the phone.

"Frida?"

His body turned ghost white when he heard a terrible laugh on the other side. That's when he realized that his bad dream was really his senses telling him something was wrong.

"Can El tigre come out to play?"

"Where is she?" Manny said growling.


	9. Chapter 9

Manny raced toward the Brooklyn Bridge with his heart beating with fear. He found General Chapuza standing at the top of the bridge and Frida lying down unconscious.

"Took you long enough! I thought you weren't gonna show." He said.

"This is between you and me! Leave her out of this."

"Oh, look at you! Being so noble." He said. "I must say El tigre, you have great taste in women in fact I think she's better off with you than the guy she's dating now, too bad you'll never get the chance to date her."

"You're a coward!"

"And you're weak without the people you love! Let's see how strong you are once this pretty girl is gone!"

"No! You leave her alone!"

Manny tackled him. They rolled off the bridge and landed on a ledge. While they fought, Frida started to wake up a little bit. But she was still dizzy and disoriented from the gas so she didn't know where she was.

"Oh El tigre!" Chapuza laughed.

"What?"

"Look up!"

Manny did and saw that Frida was about walk right off the bridge and she was too dizzy to see that.

"Oh no!"

He pulled himself up to the top of the bridge and stopped her just as her foot went off the edge. She moaned as he gently laid her back down.

"It's okay, my love." He cooed. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Manny?" She said waking up more. "Is that you?"

But she saw it wasn't or so she thought.

"El tigre? I'm sorry. I thought I heard Manny."

Suddenly Manny sensed Chapuza coming back. He scooped up Frida and carried her somewhere safe.

"Stay here." He said.

General Chapuza grabbed him and flung him far out into the water.

"Hope you can swim!"

A tram car filled with children was coming by, Chapuza sabotaged it and grabbed the line. Then he saw Frida trying to escape. He flew over and grabbed her by her pajama shirt.

"Not so fast!"

Manny quickly swam back up.

"Chapuza what have you done?"

He slingshoted himself back up the bridge. General Chapuza was holding both Frida and the line to the tram car.

"El tigre! This is why only fools are superheroes, because you never know when some lunatic will come along with a sadistic choice! Let die the woman you love or suffer the little children!"

"El tigre! Save us!" The children cried. "Save us!"

"Make your choice and see how a hero is rewarded!"

"Don't do it Chapuza!"

"We are who we choose to be! Now choose!"

"NO!"

He dropped the tram car and threw Frida off the bridge. Their screams echoed through his ears. Manny jumped down, caught Frida, and grabbed the tram car line. Then he fired a chain to hold them up. But it wouldn't hold them forever.

"Everybody stay still." Said the man with the kids in the tram car.

"Ahoy up there!" A boat was coming toward them. "We're gonna bring the barge right under you!"

General Chapuza hopped on his glider and shot out his blade.

"He's coming back!" Frida screamed.

"Listen." Manny said. "I need you to climb down."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can! Frida you can do it! You have to! Trust me!"

"Okay."

She started to climb down the line.

"Hold on tight and go quickly!"

Chapuza was getting closer.

"Hurry!" Manny shouted.

"I can't! I can't do it!" Frida said.

"Hang on Frida!"

"He's not gonna make it!" A guy on the boat said.

"He's gonna make it!" Another guy said

"Time to die!" Chapuza said.

But the people who were on the bridge wouldn't let him do this. They started to throw things at him.

"Come up here ya dumb guy! I got a little something for ya!"

"Leave him alone!"

"You gonna pick on guy trying to save a bunch of kids?"

Frida managed to climb down and the tram car landed safely on the boat. But as soon as they were all safe General Chapuza grabbed Manny and threw him into an old abandoned building.

"Misery, misery, misery, that's what you've chosen." He said. "I offered you friendship and you spat in my face."

He began to mercilessly beat Manny. The poor boy suffered one beating after another. Manny was so weak and in pain that he didn't think he could fight anymore.

"Had you not been so selfish your little girlfriend's death would have been quick and painless but now that you've really made me mad. I'm gonna finish her, nice and slow." He laughed.

Manny's eyes had green flaming slits.

"Frida and I, we're gonna have a hell of a time!"

Anger replaced his pain, he felt stronger. Hearing that this this monster was going to subject the woman he loved, to a slow and painful death made him so angry that he snapped. He roared and forced Chapuza off him, fired his chain, and used it to pull a wall on him. He grabbed his throat and started to beat him senseless.

"Manny! Stop!" He said. "It's me!"

He took off his mask.

"Dr. Chipolte."

"Manny thank God."

"You killed those people on that balcony."

"Chapuza killed them! I had nothing to do with it. Don't let him take me again! Please I beg you! Protect me!"

"You hurt my mom, you tried to kill Frida."

"Not you! I tried to stop it! I couldn't stop it! But I would never hurt you! Please I'm like a father to you."

"I had a father." Manny said. "His name was Rodolfo Rivera."

Dr. Chipolte pressed a button on his wrist.

"Godspeed! El tigre!"

Manny sensed the glider heading for him with a sharp blade. He jumped out of the way and it stabbed Chipolte.

"Manny." He said weakly. "Don't tell Davi."

With that he died right there. Manny cleaned his wounds, hid the equipment, and brought him home. Davi came home and saw him.

"What have you done?!" He shouted.

He grabbed a gun but Manny had already left. Chipolte's funeral was held three days later.

"Hey, I'm so sorry Davi." Manny said. "I know what it's like to lose a father."

"I didn't lose him." Davi said. "He was stolen from me. One day El tigre will pay! I swear on my father's grave, El tigre will pay! Thank God for you Manny, you're the only family I have left now."

They hugged and he left.

"No matter what I do. No matter how hard I try, the ones I love will always be the ones who pay."

He went to his father'a grave. Frida came by and hugged him.

"You must miss him so much." She said.

"It's been so hard without him." He said.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you. When I was up there and I thought I was gonna die. There was only one person I was thinking of. And it wasn't who I thought it would be, it was you. I kept thinking I hope I make it through this so I can see Manny Rivera's face one more time."

"Really?"

"There's only one man who's always been there for me. Who makes me feel like I'm more than I ever thought I could be. That I'm just me, and that's okay." She said. "The truth is I love you, I love you so much Manny."

They met in a passionate kiss. Manny purred again.

"All I wanted was to tell her how much I loved her."

"I can't." He said.

"You can't what?"

"I can't tell you everything. I want you to know I will always be there for you. I will always be there to take care of you, I promise you that, I will always be your friend."

"Only your friend?"

"That's all I have to give."

She cried a tear and watched him leave. Then realized her kiss with him was a lot like the one she shared with El tigre.

"Whatever life holds for me, I will never forget these words: With great power comes great responsibility. This is my gift, my curse, who am I? I'm El tigre."

He spun his belt and swung throught the city as he accepted his new life.

 **Well did you like it? Don't worry I'll write the sequel but I'm conflicted about writing the third. Because I didn't like how it turned out. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Also I uploaded a trailer for this on YouTube.**


End file.
